1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an internal antenna.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is a wireless communication device that a user can carry along and make a call while traveling. Beyond simple voice transmission and reception, recently, mobile terminals have been fortified in multimedia functions to allow a large amount of information to be transmitted and received. In line with the tendency, performance of an antenna plays a critical role in mobile terminals.
In addition, as mobile phones are made smaller and more compact in size, the antenna of a mobile terminal is installed in the mobile terminal, rather than exposed. Such an internal antenna is applied to various fields such as a bluetooth, a wireless LAN, a GSM, a CDMA, or the like, and a local area wireless communication.
FIG. 1 shows a related art mobile terminal. As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile terminal includes a first or main body 8 having various circuit components embedded therein, a menu button 2 and a dial button 4 provided at its front surface and a battery 6 mounted at its rear surface. A second body or folder 10 displaying various information using a display 12 or the like can be hinged or the like at the main body 8.
FIG. 2 is a partial sectional view of the related art mobile terminal. As shown in FIG. 2, the main body 8 of the mobile terminal includes a case 20 having a space therein, a main PCB 22 housed inside the case 20, and an internal antenna 24 separately mounted inside the case 20 and electrically connected to the main PCB 22 to transmit and receive radio waves bearing voice and image information or the like to and from the main PCB 22.
As shown in FIG. 3, the internal antenna 24 includes a carrier 30 fixed at an inner side of the case 20, a radiator 32 formed in a certain pattern at a surface of the carrier 30 and radiating radio wave that the main PCB 22 transmits and receives, and a feeding terminal 34 connected to the radiator 32 by wire 36. The feeding terminal 34 is electrically connected to an antenna terminal unit 28 of the main PCB 22.
In the related art mobile terminal having the internal antenna, voice or image information signal generated from the main PCB 22 is radiated from the radiator 32 attached on the carrier 30 through the feeding terminal 34 connected to the antenna terminal unit 28 of the main PCB 22 and the wire 36 connected therebetween. Further, a radio wave signal received through the radiator 32 is transmitted to the main PCB 22 through the wire 36 connected to the radiator 32 and the feeding terminal 34.
As shown in FIG. 4, the main body case 20 is injection-molded, and an electromagnetic wave shielding film 40 having a certain thickness is formed as copper and nickel are sequentially plated at an inner side thereof, in order to prevent electromagnetic wave generated from parts 46 attached to the main PCB 22 from being discharged outwardly.
However, as described above, the related art internal antenna-installed mobile terminal has various disadvantages and problems. For example, since the carrier 30, which has the radiator 32 for transmitting and receiving voice and image signals attached on its surface, is mounted inside the main body case 20 and connected to the main PCB 22 through the wire 36, a space for installing the internal antenna 24 must be secured inside the main body case 20. This results in an increase in size of the main body case 20, and accordingly, the overall size of the terminal is increased.
In addition, with the shielding film 40 coated on the inner side of the main body case 20, it is not possible to completely shield the electromagnetic wave generated from the parts 46 installed at the main PCB 22. Thus, electromagnetic wave generated from parts, such as an RF (Radio Frequency) element, which discharges a large amount of electromagnetic wave can be leaked outwardly.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.